


Gruppo di studio

by alexisriversong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, School
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Back to School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 508★ Prompt/Traccia: 33-Gruppo di studio che fa tutto meno che studiare





	Gruppo di studio

**Author's Note:**

> Prima Team Free Love che scrivo <3 amo questa OT4!!! 
> 
> Non dico mai che età hanno solo che sono più grandi o più piccoli di altri ma tutti sono consenzienti e si vogliono tanto bene u.u

Era iniziato tutto come una semplice amicizia. Quattro ragazzi inseparabili che andavano dovunque insieme. Gabriel e Dean erano nella stessa classe da quando avevano 9 anni ed i loro fratellini geniali avevano saltato, uno due anni (Sam) e l'altro uno (Castiel) ritrovandosi nella stessa classe l'anno precedente per loro grande piacere. Nonostante Gabriel e Dean fossero nella classe superiore alla loro, spesso i quattro si ritrovavano a studiare insieme e parlare del più e del meno. 

Insomma, una cosa tira l'altra e presto si resero conto di essersi innamorati. Sam aveva una crush enorme per Gabriel da quando si erano conosciuti e più di una volta aveva pensato a suo fratello maggiore in termini molto incestuosi. La sorpresa maggiore era stata quando Castiel gli aveva rivelato di provare lo stesso per Gabriel e Dean. 

Così i due fratellini minori avevano sedotto i maggiori e le loro sessioni di studio di gruppo si erano trasformate in tutt'altro. 

Quel giorno in particolare, i quattro avevano la casa libera, il padre di Castiel e Gabriel era fuori casa come succedeva spesso e loro avevano tutto lo spazio per loro. Questo permetteva loro di usare il salone per il loro divertimento

Sam era a gattoni per terra, sedere per aria mentre Castiel lo prendeva da dietro e Gabriel era a specchio rispetto a Sam mentre Dean copiava i movimenti di Castiel. 

Gabriel si mosse in avanti e prese Sam per i capelli baciandolo appassionatamente, bocche aperte l'una contro l'altra, lingue che si intrecciavano in baci bagnati e disordinati. Gli altri due per poco non vennero solo vedendoli. Scambiandosi uno sguardo di intesa, presero i loro rispettivi partner e li tirarono su, schiena contro petto, separandoli l'uno dall'altro e facendo girare loro le teste per baciarli a loro volta. 

Dopo un po', si spostarono in avanti e li spinsero l'uno contro l'altro per potersi baciare anche loro. Mentre Castiel e Dean si baciavano sopra di loro, Gabriel prese l'erezione di Sam in mano e cominciò a masturbarlo a tempo con i piccoli movimenti di Dean dentro di lui. Gemendo di piacere e lottando per mantenere la lucidità nonostante il doppio piacere che provava, Sam prese a sua volta a masturbare Gabriel. 

Dean e Castiel si separarono dal bacio e li osservarono un attimo prima di prenderli dai fianchi e spingersi con forza dentro di loro. Ogni spinta li portava a spingere nella mano dell'altro e non ci volle molto prima che iniziassero a raggiungere il culmine. 

Sam venne per primo, il suo corpo che si stringeva attorno a lui, fece venire Castiel, la sua mano che si stringeva nello spasmo attorno a Gabriel lo portò a sua volta all'orgasmo seguito subito da Dean. 

I quattro si accasciarono per terra, carezzandosi a vicenda e scambiandosi dolci baci. 

Nonostante le loro giornate di studio passassero così, i quattro continuavano ad andare bene a scuola e nessuno si fece mai domande sui loro pomeriggi. Ufficialmente Gabriel e Sam erano una coppia come lo erano Dean e Castiel, ma dietro alle porte chiuse erano un'unica grande famiglia.


End file.
